Lindir
Note: This article is about the King of Alagaësia. For another person with this name, see Lindir (General). Lindir (* 19 So, † 93 Li) was a werecat and third king of Alagaësia after the installment of the Alagaësian New Order. Youth Lindir was born in Rannam, a town where many werecats lived before the founding of the Werecat Islands. His father knew Dango, the famous founder of the Werecat Party, the central organisation of werecats, who died 17 years before Lindir's birth. Lindir, after a short diplomatic career, headed for a high rank at the party at 20. Two years later, when Kato was elected king of Alagaësia, he gave his job to Lindir. Leader of the Werecat Party Lindir, a werecat of high calibre, became quickly an institution that was not to be neglected in any plans of high-ranked leaders and is said to have leaded the werecats, whose influence had decreased over the years, into a new blooming time. Despite having always been more politician than warrior, Lindir himself leaded the troops he sended to the aid of King Kato, who was under attack by the Gannelans, distinguishing himself at various occasions. After he had managed to bypass the defences and make his way into Ilirea, Lindir was visited by a certain Solon, who claimed he had witnessed the assassination of King Kato. Lindir believed him; but shortly after, he met Kato in person (or so it seemed, in fact, Kato's murderer Eîsek was magically disguised as Kato). However, Lindir became more and more suspicious. Elam supported him in his attempts to investigate Solon's claim, like he had supported him in battle before, being one of his most important furtherers. King Lindir When Eîsek's usurpation was detected and the usurpator himself captured and executed, Alagaësia had to elect a new king. Lindir was among the four aspirants to the throne. After winning the elections, he made Sobilander his successor. One of his first tasks as king was to deal with the request from Kvazh to be taken on the White List of Legitimate States. He took Kvazh on the list, but removed Yazuac, that had been removed and accepted again, but not conformed to the requirements and Hedarth because of inhuman treatment of prisoners. The dwarfs were asked by Passan to abandon their alliances with Yazuac. However, the Dwarven Realm was also removed later because of reckless misregard of the competences of Ilirea. After some time, two of his officials, Patakin and Zulian, set a trap for him, intending to kill him. They only managed to wound him, though, and evaded process by fleeing. When Eflaim kicked out the Mayuch from the Beor Mountains, he was asked by them for a new territory and, in consultation with his advisors and with the responsible authorities, assigned them Bullridge, a town they called Mayulëna ("Mayuch-Land") afterwards. He also decided to send out the army of Alagaësia for the first time, leaded by Passan and fighting against Eflaim. After some time, Passan surprisingly changed sides, captured by his True Name by Zûk (what Lindir didn't know). He set Passan on the Black List of Alagaësia's Enemies and appointed Staniak his successor, promoting Elva to the rank of a Subsidiary Supreme Dragon Rider along with Gorgor. He later took cognizance of a letter sended by Passan to Staniak, claiming his treason was based on force. When, after Eflaim's defeat, Passan told him he was controlled by the mean of the True Name, Lindir decided this danger had to be eliminated. On his command, Passan, Staniak and Smaertiland teamed up to cast a spell which makes it impossible ever since that someone can control anybody by his True Name. After that, Passan was rehabilitated by Lindir. Shortly after, he released his troops again against the dwarfs, this time against Akar, Eflaim's successor. Before that, the dwarfs were fighting against the elves until Rianna stopped this fights. The peace agreement was at Hasian's cost, which is why Lindir could only save the latter's life by calling him to Ilirea. After Lindir's death in 93 Li (which means he had reigned over Alagaësia for 93 years, much longer than any other king), Narimander was elected the new king, being the third werecat on the throne in a row. Character Lindir is known to have been a smart, peaceful and resolute, but also a bit testy werecat. Many people say he resembled very much Solembum by his nature. He was trying not to act as a ruler, but more as a friend towards his subordinates, becoming friends especially with the Dragon Riders Staniak and Passan. However, when Passan seemingly betrayed him and started to fight for Eflaim, Lindir did not hesitate to put him on the Black List, which meaned Passan was threatened by death penalty. This showed Lindir was capable to decide quick in ingrateful situations. Lindir was married to Malenka, a former werecat diplomate. They were married for 86 years. Results of the election # Lindir (Leader of the Werecat Party, Werecat) # Malikar (High-ranked courtier of King Kato, Human) # Pavlion (Elder of Kvazh, Urgal) # Mektek (Urgal Icon, Urgal) Category:Chronicles of Alagaësia Category:Werecat Category:King of Alagaësia